


【AF】雨中电话亭play

by fujiyan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, 迹不二 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiyan/pseuds/fujiyan
Relationships: 迹部景吾/不二周助
Kudos: 12





	【AF】雨中电话亭play

01

七月的天说变就变，这场大雨来得猝不及防。

乌压压的云不知从何处飘来，将明媚的天掩住。豆大的雨滴落在地上，化作稀疏错落的铜钱般的水印。

随即，便似响起迎战前的号角一般，大街上熙熙攘攘的人群轰然而散。

一个个疾跑的身影从眼前掠过，不二立在空旷的街头，四下环顾探寻着最近的避身之所。

闪身跑进路边低落的房檐下时，雨势正渐渐变大，不二身上已不可避免地被溅满了水珠。纯白的薄衫湿了一大块，正粘腻地贴在身上，带来异样的不适感。

焦急难耐地将目光四下逡巡，落到某一个定点的时候，不二眼前一亮。

不远的十字路口处，一间电话亭映入眼帘，不大，容纳他一人却也是绰绰有余。

没有多作思考地，不二疾步朝那跑去。

雨彻底下了起来，地面被淅淅沥沥的雨滴染成了深色，充沛的水珠聚成细长的水流，顺着地势蜿蜒而下，在地上留下一个个浅水洼。

鞋踏在水洼里的时候，会溅起漂亮的水花，落在本就湿透的裤腿上。

顾不得许多，不二一路疾跑，终是在这狂风暴雨的肆虐下，如愿赶到了电话亭。

头发被浸湿成一缕一缕的，贴在头皮上，被冷风一激，冷得不二直打颤。身上的衣服已尽数湿透，裤腿吧嗒吧嗒滴着水，脚踩在鞋子里，跟浸水的海绵似的。

一扇小门，隔绝开两个截然不同的世界。

外头电闪雷鸣、暴雨倾盆，亭内倒是温暖平和，只能依稀听得珠落玉盘般的水声。

密布的乌云掩盖下，外头变得愈发暗起来，明明是下午时分，却黑得恍若午夜。

倏地，一道闪电如锋利的白刃，破开这无尽的黑布般的天，然后轰隆隆的雷声在耳边炸开，震得人头皮发麻。

不二倚着透明的玻璃墙，将身上湿哒哒的衣服随意拧了拧，颇为苦恼得望着亭外。

看来，短时间是回不去了啊。

雨还在下，没有丝毫减弱的迹象，往外头瞧时，只能隐约看见近处的雨帘。未到夜间统一供电的时间，亭内漆黑一片。

有敲门声，隐匿在这嘈杂的雨声里，轻得让不二生疑。

待要细听时，耳畔却始终只有这滂沱的大雨，敲在电话亭的玻璃窗上的沙沙声。

是幻觉吗？

秀眉微蹙，正暗自琢磨之时，敲门声再次响起，不疾不徐，彰显着主人的教养。

正是暴雨如注的天，外头的人想是已淋成了落汤鸡，这类单人电话亭为保护用户隐私，在有人使用之际是无法从外打开的。

也不知对方淋了多久。

不二一面想着，一面丝毫不敢怠慢地将门打开。

模糊的光投射过来，不二能看见对方的剪影，是个身形修长的高大男人。

耀眼的白光一闪而过，漆黑的天幕上出现一道蛛丝般的电网，随即是震耳欲聋的雷声。

不二呆愣地立在原地。

刚刚那一瞬间，他见到了男人的容貌，丰神俊朗，眼角的泪痣熠熠生辉。

02

尴尬的气氛在亭内蔓延开。

男人衣襟半敞，任由湿透的衬衫贴在胸前，影影绰绰映出那殷红的两点。

发尖湿哒哒地滴着水，不二趁闪电将亭里照亮的一瞬，斜眼偷瞧。

一滴晶莹的水珠刚好落在男人的泪痣上。

不二燥热地舔了舔嘴唇，只觉得嗓子眼里干痒难耐的紧。

逃避这种恼人的变化般，不二匆匆将视线下移，却不想，男人结实好看的腹肌映入眼帘。

衣衫上的雨水顺着一块块肌肉间的纹理留下来，令本就粘腻的衣服愈发服帖地粘在身上。再往下看时，男人腿间的巨物躲在湿哒哒的西裤下，即使正在沉睡，也依旧有着令人难以忽视的存在感。

“还满意你所看到的吗？”

性感的声音在耳畔响起，盖过了四周淅淅沥沥的雨声，令不二有一瞬间的失神。随即，在反应过来的那一刻，他便似受惊的小鹿一般，猛然朝后探着身子。

狭小的空间里，两个大男人挤在一起本就勉强，不二的动作幅度只略微大了些，就不可避免地带动着彼此肢体的摩擦。

一阵宛若电流般的痒意从摩擦处一路传导到头发尖，给不二带来酥酥麻麻的触感。好容易平静下来时，不二又倏地一僵。

透过彼此紧密接触着的身体，他能清晰感受到，男人下方的巨物有了渐渐抬头的趋势，就抵在他大腿内侧，如一根粗大的棍子般在他身上厮磨着。

抬头时，亭内漆黑一片，他未能看见男人的脸，可不知怎地，如自己细致入微的绘画一般，他将记忆化作画笔，把男人的俊颜一点点临摹在了脑海里。

一如，无数个辗转反侧的夜里，他看着对方的访谈入睡，在梦里忆起他的身影。

03

雨势依旧密集，降水的速度远胜于排水的速度，外头的街道上已蓄了约莫几厘米的积水。雨滴落在积水上，响起更加清脆的声音。

被扒下裤子按在玻璃墙上的时候，不二还颇有些茫然。男人将头抵在他肩上，湿漉漉的头发擦在他的耳朵尖，磨人的痒。

“怕吗？”

他听见男人这样问，声线里是不同于媒体上看到的魅惑与温柔。

鬼使神差地，心头所有的不安与退却都在这一刻消散殆尽。不二舔舔干涩的唇，下定决心般地摇摇头。

身后窸窸窣窣的脱裤子的声响与雨声混杂在一起，不二能清楚得听见自己的心跳声，如欢快迅疾的鼓点。

想象中的异物进入身体的不适感没有到来，反倒是一只修长又温暖的手，握住了自己身下的软柱。

反射性地惊呼出声，不二的脸只一下便红得透亮。通解人意一般，闪电适时地给亭内带来照明，让男人得以有幸一瞧此时不二眉眼带臊的羞涩模样。

手下的动作行云流水，男人如久经沙场的老将一般，没两下就将不二的性器撸得笔直得挺立起来。

乏力得趴在玻璃墙上，不二隐在黑暗中的小脸染上情欲中的潮红。待要说话时，男人暖乎乎的手掌握住柱身一撸到底，令不二原本想要质问男人是否很有经验的话语化作含糊的从唇齿间溢出的呻吟。 

看出眼前之人有片刻的走神，男人惩罚般得令手上的动作忽快忽慢起来。每每将要到达高潮的时候，男人便又放缓了撸动的速度，不二只觉得自己恍若置身于惊险刺激的过山车上，险些没被逼疯。

雨声不减，反倒有了竭尽东海之水的声势。炸雷在头顶响起的时候，男人顺着其声势和节奏将不二的性器猛撸了几下。

不受控制地吐露出几句软软的气音，不二脑子里一片空白，所有的情绪与心思都不自禁地凝聚到那只主宰着自己感知的手上。

终于，在绵长的雷声停止的那一刻，男人感觉到手里的性器猛烈地跳动了几下，随即粘稠的液体流了自己一手。

04

狂风肆虐，街边低矮的树木已大多被吹断了枝叶，雨声中夹杂着明显的疾风呼啸声。

不二剧烈地喘息着，还未来得及回味适才的快感，男人便一口咬在自己的耳垂上。随即沾满自己粘液的手一路往下，停在后方的穴口处。

一根手指钻了进来，手上的精液蹭在小穴里的软壁上。

不二倒抽一口凉气，反射性地将身体绷紧。

男人的手指顿时便被不二的小穴紧紧夹住，动弹不得。

“啪”。

屁股上挨了不轻不重的一掌，随即臀肉被男人温暖的手掌抓住，挑逗般地揉搓着。

“放松。”

温热的鼻息喷在耳边，一阵酥痒。湿透的衬衫紧贴着身子，与适才手交时发的热汗混在一块，染上暖暖的体温。

顺从男人的话语，不二乖顺地将后方的穴口放松下来。

男人的手指乍一得到自由，便不安分地在里头翻搅着，不二能清晰得感觉到，自己穴内的每一寸软肉都在紧紧吸附着男人的手指，似是不舍得他离开一般。

黑暗成了掩饰不二红透的小脸的最佳护具。

作乱的手指仍在继续，只消片刻，不二就已适应良好。奈何松下的那口气尚未吐出，第二根手指便又紧跟着进入。

酸胀的感觉愈发明显，还夹杂着些许痛感，不过尚且在接受范围之内。

薄唇微抿，不二不自觉得将后方的穴口缩拢，随即又似想起之前被打屁股的教训般，赶紧强迫自己放松下来。

一紧一松的刺激，男人的眸色又深了些。

探入穴内的手指增加到三根时，不二额上已析出一层细密的汗。最初的痛感过去以后，紧随而来的，是一种难以言喻的空虚。

这种空虚感原本不过占了偌大心房里的一个小点，随即，在男人粗大的龟头绕着不二后穴处不断摩擦、却又迟迟不进的时光里，一层层晕染扩大，最终布满整个心房。

“想要我进去吗？”

男人暧昧得在耳边吹着气，不二反射性地缩了缩脖子。待听清楚迹部的问话后，却是执拗的抿着唇，不发一声。

汗珠顺着不二清秀的侧脸滚下，与身上的水珠交融在一起，漂亮的蓝眸已全然睁开，此时正直直地望着亭外。

不二试图将自己全部的心神都转移到外头的雨景中，似乎这般，就能让他那不断叫嚣着想要让男人进入的软穴安分下来。

亭内的气氛愈发燥热起来，男人始终维持着撩拨的姿势，却又不越雷池半寸。

不二的神色渐渐被焦躁与难受填满。

终于，在几道闪电划破天幕以后，看足了不二可怜巴巴的勾人模样的迹部收起了自己的恶趣味，也不再逗他，就着在头顶轰隆炸开的雷声，直接一挺到底。

短促的痛呼声后，令人面红耳赤的绵长软语从唇边溢出，消散在暗如黑夜的雨景里。

05

“艹，真倒霉。”

矮胖的身影在黑黢黢的巷道穿梭着，暴雨已彻底将这个可怜的男人淋成了落汤鸡。刺骨的寒风肆虐着，毫不留情地将他身上的温度携去。

说来也奇怪，自他知事时起，东京都就鲜少有这样的暴雨，明明上午还是个再美好不过的艳阳天，谁料不过转瞬的功夫，就下起这样大的雨来。

亮眼的闪电交缠着出现，随即是震耳欲聋的雷声，四周已暗得不像白天，仔细辨认许久才能看见前方模糊的路况。

矮胖的男人忍不住暗骂一声，随即片刻不敢多留地疾跑起来。

毕竟有体重的加持，胖男人跑起来肚子上的小肥肉总是惯性地一颤一颤，湿透的鞋子落在地面上时发出偌大的声响，在雨里传去挺远。

沉浸在欢愉里的不二倏地一僵，细碎的呻吟声被堵在喉咙里。

卖力抽插着的男人颇有些不满地皱了皱眉，随即似是听见了什么般，眼底的冷意渐渐被兴味代替。

有人！

不二只觉得浑身的汗毛瞬间就炸了起来，一动不动地僵在原地，纤细修长的手指紧紧抠着电话亭的玻璃墙，身后湿软的小穴也如主人般紧缩起来。

男人的肉柱尚且还停在里面，显些没被这一下刺激得交代出去。

适应了一会，酥酥麻麻的快感取得了压倒性优势，迹部忍不住舒服得眯起眼。

不二顾不得身后人的反应，浑身的细胞紧绷地如刺猬一般，一颗炽热的心迅疾地跳动着，仿佛要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。

身下刚发泄过的软柱在这样的刺激下，隐隐又有了抬头的趋势。

划破天幕的闪电更粗壮了些，亭内一时被照得亮如白昼。

男人维持着留在不二体内的姿势，神色自若地欣赏起眼前这小傻子惊慌失措的反应。

听这声响，那人应该与此处隔了至少一条巷道才是，这周边的小巷环环绕绕，偏生不会从此出来，想是他被吓坏了，思虑不得许多。

低低地笑了声，男人陡然用力抽插起来。

“啊，有、有人。”

不二被这猝不及防的快感刺激得惊呼出声，反应过来后忙忍耐着将嗓音压低，试图让男人明白他们现在的处境。

定是外头的雷雨声太大了，不二想。

男人置若罔闻也就罢了，怎么还更起劲了呢？

一只柔软的手掌袭来，异常精准地握住了他的小不二，然后熟练地套弄起来。

不二修长的双腿瞬间就被卸去了全部力气，只能任由自己软软地依在男人怀里，被他用空闲的另一只手拖着屁股。

前后都被很好得照顾到，不二爽的连鬼头的淫水都流出来。男人却不仅仅满足于此，温暖的指尖顶开不二的马眼，轻柔地揉动着。

“嗯呜。”

不二被刺激得头皮发麻，脑子里晕乎乎的如置云端，不可控地直接呻吟出声。

那声音媚得令他自己都脸红心跳，更遑论身后卖力干活的俊朗男人。

后穴紧紧吸附着的肉柱又粗大了一圈。

闪电将街景照亮的时候，电话亭的玻璃墙上贴了个俊秀的男人，湿润的上衣工整地粘在身上，端的是好一副严谨的模样。线条优美的下身却不着半缕，露出光滑白皙的裸体，任由身后的高大男人为所欲为的模样，微眯的眼里蓝光流转，勾人的紧。

在这样视物不受丝毫影响的时候，不二的羞耻感总是会被激到最大，再加上不知从哪传来的隐隐的脚步声，一步步地挑战着他脑海里名为“理智”的那根神经。

他不止一次地想要停下，可偏偏迹部又不如他的愿。无奈，不二只好紧咬着唇，竭力降低自己发出的气音。

雷声过后，原本轻易便能捕捉到的脚步声渐渐轻了起来。

没一会，便彻底消失在雨里。

不二松神地舒了口气。

06

雨势渐小，外头稍微亮了些许，如四五点时的黎明，朦朦胧胧有些大致的剪影。

迹部满目宠溺地凝视着怀中人安静的睡颜，温柔地替不二穿好裤子。

睡梦中的人软乎乎的由着他折腾，一张嫩白的小脸鼓得跟包子似的，不知道的还以为他受了多大的委屈。

男人失笑的摇摇头。

脚步声刚散的时候，不二一颗悬着的心才堪堪放回肚子里。迹部薄唇微挑，下一秒便是狂风骤雨般激烈的攻势。

温暖厚实的手掌从龟头一路撸到大腿根，随即轻附在肉球上，轻揉慢捻，将小不二撸得颤栗起来。

紧接着，迹部猛得将自己的性器挺进不二紧致的小穴中，无比熟练地找到不二体内的敏感点，猛烈地撞击起来。

悦耳的低吟声响起，不二食指紧紧地抠在玻璃上，不再压抑得低呼出声。

手里怜爱的性器躁动起来，男人却坏心眼地封住了小不二的顶端，不让他发泄出来。直到外头的雨小了，天可见的亮了起来，到底还是不想让外人瞧见的迹部才加快了抽插的频率，一次次有力地冲击着不二的g点，然后才放开自己作乱的指尖，双双射出了一摊白浊。

回味般的咂咂嘴，男人搂着累坏了的不二，将亭内不小心沾上的液体收拾妥当，轻轻地，在不二的脸上印了个吻。

温柔，而虔诚。

07

迹部家的老管家接到这通陌生电话的时候，脸色凝重得仿佛看见了世界末日。

他的私人手机号只有他家少爷才知道，来电提醒也一直是他家少爷的号码专用。难不成.....

景吾少爷被人绑架了？

脑洞大开的老管家还未来得及发散思维，来电便已被对方挂掉。随即，不出几秒的功夫，又叮铃铃响起来。

老管家斜眼瞧时，仍是先前那个号码。

颤颤巍巍地，他按下接听键。

......

雨滴已化为丝线般细细密密的大小，迹部环抱着不二，用手探了探他的额头，焦躁地四下环顾着。

在两人浑身湿透的时候做出了这种事，本就于身体无益，偏偏在现下这种处境里，连事后的及时清理都成了件做不了的麻烦事。管家再不来的话，怕是不二难免会烧起来。

峰眉微蹙，迹部颇为懊恼得叹了口气。

自己的手机在暴雨的亲密接触下壮烈牺牲，只能用这亭内的公用电话联系人，偏生除了管家的号码，其他人的联系方式他一概不知。

只能将所有希望都寄托在老管家的身上了。

“哎。”

低声的叹息融进雨里。

08

快速转动着的车轮令街道上蓄留的积水四下飞溅开来，留下两道长长的水迹。

限量版的豪车飞驰进视野中的时候，迹部总算是略微心安了些。

车子将将挺稳，坐在副驾驶的老管家才刚备好伞准备去接他家少爷的时候，就听见车门被人从外打开的声音。

一个清秀俊逸的少年被人小心翼翼地抱着送上了后座，待要厉声质问时，另一个高大的身影窜了上来，然后将那少爷温柔地搂进怀里。

乍然与自家少爷四目相对的老管家：......

“少爷，这是......?”

“你少夫人！”

用一种不容置疑的语气昭告怀中人的身份，男人满心满眼都是熟睡的不二。

听到这话的司机心中究竟是如何的百转千回暂且不提，老管家却是只稍稍愣了一瞬，反应过来后便满心欢喜起来。

我家少爷看中的人，果然是气质出尘、讨喜得紧啊。

喜爱的目光不断在不二身上逡巡着，若是无人阻止的话，老管家怕是能在车上看上整整一个下午。

还是迹部考虑到清理工作尚未完成，忙用眼神催促着司机返程。

朦胧的雨帘中，豪车渐渐驶远。

09

雨彻底停了，原本空旷的街上又重新热闹起来。

不一会儿，电话亭内迎来了新一位的客人。

“喂？老婆，我马上就到家了......害，这不是刚刚下暴雨实在没法走吗？好了，对不起啊宝贝，等会给你买花回来.....嗯？什么味道？......没啥没啥，老婆我们晚上吃烛光晚餐啊，mua。”

男人笑得见牙不见眼地挂断电话，随即想起什么似的，耸动着鼻子嗅了一番。

奇怪，怎么闻到了一种打飞机时异常熟悉的味道？

莫不是想着自己老婆，精虫上脑了？

谴责般地摇摇头，男人转瞬就将这个问题抛之脑后，乐颠颠地走出电话亭。

“诶？出太阳了！”

雨过天晴，云层散开，暖阳的光洒落下来，映在电话亭的玻璃墙上，泛着耀眼的光。

那些燥热的，淫靡的气息，消散在温暖的阳光里，被时光抹去。

END.


End file.
